Reencuentro
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Dos almas se encuentran, sin creer que se hecho cambiaría algo en ellos y en sus vidas. El joven que deseaba la muerte y la chica que anhelaba vivir, ambos tan diferentes que extrañamente se necesitaban mutuamente. Lamentablemente el tiempo los separa. ¿Se volverán a ver? *ONE SHOT*


¡Hola a todos! Tal vez me recuerden, tal vez no…eso no importa ahora. ¡Sean bienvenidos a este pequeño fic! El cual ha sido creado gracias a la bella Ova que acaba de salir.

Ahora, sin nada más que decir… ¡Preparados! ... ¡Listos! ... ¡Apunten! ... ¡COMENZAMOS!

* * *

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA MIZUHO KUSANAGI…TToTT ADORE LOS OVAS DEL PASADO DE ZENO, AHORA EXIJO UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

.

.

.

.

" **REENCUENTRO"**

.

.

.

.

 _Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás entre todas las personas existentes del mundo…_

 _En un país que alguna vez fue gobernado por un dios que se volvió humano…._

 _En algún punto de esa región interactuaron dos almas…_

 _El alma de un joven desesperado que anhelaba la muerte, y…_

 _El alma de una chica que esperaba vivir un día más…_

 _Él deseaba la muerte por la soledad a la que había sido condenado por su "bendición"…_

 _Ella la vida por lo bella que la consideraba…_

 _Ambos eran tan distintos que extrañamente se necesitaban._

 _Fue inesperada su reunión, ninguno esperaba conocerse y menos aun lo que significarían cada uno en su futuro próximo._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Las cosas siempre tienen un porqué de su existencia, todo tiene un significado en esta vida…algo que no sabremos en su momento pero tal vez si más adelante.**_

.

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo, el cielo era gris y triste, un manto que parecía cubrir la soledad y tristeza del muchacho que deseaba abandonar la vida. Ella simplemente pasaba por ahí cuando lo vio tirado, su corazón amable le pidió salvarlo y así lo hizo, lo llevo a su casa donde le dio los cuidados necesarios para que sanara, temiendo que el chico estuviese muerto por lo pálido y frio que estaba.

Cuando el joven despertó sus vacías cuencas azules divisaron el lugar donde se encontraba, una pequeña y vieja choza que parecía apenas habitable. Pronto descubrió que en ese lugar habitaba una linda chica de ojos caoba de amable actitud, la cual no le tomo importancia.

 _Ella le ofreció de comer y él la rechazo…_

 _Ella quería que viviera, pero él no quería lo mismo…_

Esa misma noche el rubio que pedía morir cambio de opinión en cuanto se enteró de la condición de su salvadora…ella vivía sola por estar enferma. Su amabilidad y estado llevaron al chico a quedarse con la joven castaña para pagar por la generosidad que esta había tenido con él.

 _Zeno era el nombre del muchacho desesperado, el cual estaba olvidando…_

 _Kaya se llamaba la chica que para recordarlo a veces hablaba en tercera persona…_

El tiempo paso y él ya no se quedaba con ella por su deuda…sino porque le agradaba su compañía. Zeno se divertía a su lado y trabajaba con tal de poder pagar las medicinas de la femenina de brillantes ojos caoba.

 _Quería estar con Kaya a como fuera lugar…_

Eso a la chica le preocupaba, no quería que su amigo enfermara por su culpa. Él quien le había alegrado su vida con su presencia lo apreciaba más que a nada…por eso no quería que adquiriera el mismo mal que ella.

 _Ella no debía estar con Zeno, pero aun así quería estar a su lado…_

- **Si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera** \- pidió la castaña de repente una tarde, sin notar que el rubio pedía lo mismo

 _Él dejo de desear la muerte…_

 _Ella anhelaba con más fuerza vivir…_

 _Pero ambos sabían que no podrían estar por mucho tiempo así…_

La noche que la oji caoba recayó y hablo con el rubio sobre la deuda que estaba más que saldada los sentimientos de ambos se conectaron visiblemente.

- **Kaya…por favor, cásate conmigo** \- la mencionada lloro de felicidad por la petición de Zeno…Al vivir en soledad nunca creyó que alguien le formularia algo como eso

Esa misma noche el oji azul le rogo a los cielos la salvación de su amada, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por más que las grito con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón en la mano.

 **-Zeno...veámonos de nuevo…por encima del cielo ¿De acuerdo?-** dijo ella en su lecho de muerte…quería seguir con Zeno, aunque no fuese en la vida deseaba estar con el rubio en el cielo

 **-…Si…-** respondió él forzadamente. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo a su esposa, ya que nunca le había dicho de su inmortal condición…pero porque nunca quiso preocuparla jamás le dijo, y menos lo mencionaría ahora que ella lo estaba a punto de abandonar

Cuando Kaya murió él nuevamente regreso a la soledad. Primero su Rey lo dejo, después fueron sus hermanos y ahora su esposa, todos lo habían abandonado.

El tiempo paso, y tras transcurrir cientos de años la soledad de Zeno se desvaneció, así como también su maldición-bendición….por lo que pudo regresar a los cielos, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a sus hermanos y a su amada.

" _Reunirse con ellos en el cielo_ "

Pero la historia no acaba aquí.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Se dice que las personas están conectadas por medio de sus almas, y que dependiendo de lo fuerte que haya sido esa conexión en el pasado en la siguiente vida serán capaces de volverse a ver.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Miles de años volvieron a transcurrir, aquel país desapareció y todo lo referente a él, creando un nuevo país que borro la existencia de su predecesor…pero solo lo material.

Nuevamente, en alguna parte del planeta las almas del que "anhelaba la muerte" y de la que "deseaba la vida" se volvieron a encontrar en el mundo terrenal.

 _Ambos eran estudiantes de preparatoria, comenzaban su primer año y estaban en la misma escuela…_

 _Ambos tenían 16 años…_

 _Sus vidas ya no eran desdichadas como la primera vez que se conocieron…_

 _Ninguno recordaba lo que en su anterior encarnación vivieron…_

 _Pero eso no significaba que su lazo había sido cortado._

Fue esta ocasión en un bello atardecer que sus presencias se cruzaron. No fue extraordinario, a decir verdad fue simple su encuentro dentro de la escuela a la que asistían. Un pequeño choque provocado por el descuido de ambos los llevo a conocerse y a reír por la escena, platicaron como viejos amigos y hasta salieron a dar un paseo antes de regresar a sus casas.

 **-Mi nombre es Zeno-** se presentó el varón

 **-Mucho gusto Zeno, yo soy Kaya-** respondió la femenina

Zeno era un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules; de actitud alegre, caballerosa e infantil para su edad.

Kara era una linda chica castaña de pupilas caoba; igualmente alegre e infantil, dulce y amable era su personalidad.

Ese día fue especial para los dos, el comienzo de una linda y breve amistad que se transformaría en algo más profundo, ya que no paso mucho para que ambos se sintieran atraídos mutuamente de una manera sentimental e inocente, y que poco después estos sentimientos se revelaran…volviéndolos pareja.

Algo que pocos veían venir dado a que ninguno anteriormente había mostrado interés por una persona, como si hubieran estado reservándose para ese momento...pero si los hubieran conocido hace miles de años o los recordaran entonces no les extrañaría algo tan predecible.

 _¿Casualidad o destino?_

 _Sea cual sea la razón estaban juntos de nuevo…_

 _¿Compensación por el sufrimiento pasado o un simple suceso?_

 _Quien sabe, pero afortunadamente tenían un lapso mayor para convivir…esta vez con una historia y un final menos trágico que la primera vez._

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia, comentarios de todo tipo son bienvenidos (dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc.).

Que pasen una bonita navidad y año nuevo.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
